Magic at Midnight
by Raven39
Summary: Raven Mistaz is a new student. Sable is an evil sorceress. They hate eachother. Raven is good with spells, Sable likes it all. What is it about? Don't eat me, this is my FIRST fanfic.
1. Magic at midnight

Okay, Im new at this, don't eat me! I do NOT own any FF8 Characters, but I own Raven, Sable, Riona (GF), Eliel(GF), Milly, Selena (GF), and Aurora (GF) Pleeeeeeseeee R+R, and If you have sunggestions, email them to meeeeee! Magic at ~Midnight~ A girl wearing a blue and white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans wandered around Balamb Garden, helplessley. She had dark, dark, dark brown hair with black highlights, and had brown eyes. She was very tall, and slender. "Hey, look Rinoa, there's your twin!" A girl with brown chin-length hair said to another girl with long black hair and brown highlights. The black-haired girl laughed,"You're right Selphie!" The two girls watched a woman, obviously an instructor, take the girl to Headmaster Cid's office. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ah, our new student, Raven." The headmaster said, getting up from his desk,"Yes.." He said looking through a folder he pulled from his filing cabinet."You've transferred from Esper garden....." He pulled out another thick folder," Lets see, who volunteered to be your guides?" He opened drawers in his desk, and pulled out a thin manilla folder labeled: SeeD volunteers. "Oh, a lively bunch. They are: Rinoa Heartilly, she is a nice young woman who specializes in magic,spells, curses, etc. Her weapon is the Blaster Edge, yours too, no? Selphie Tilmitt is a cheerful young woman. She uses the giant nunchaku, and special abilities. Squall Leonhart, a SeeD commander. Specializes in the gunblade....very anti-social. Quistis Trepe, a former instructor, uses a whip. And finally, Zell Dincht, a martial artist, very loud." He looked up, "They're probably in the quad, preparing the SeeD party." Raven nodded, and left for the Quad. When Raven arrived, a girl with black hair was hanging up decorations, with magic. That must be Rinoa! Raven thought. "Umm....Excuse me, are you Rinoa Heartilly?" Raven asked the black haired girl. The room suddenly fell silent. A blonde haired male and female dropped a lantern. "Yes, but how do you know my name?" Rinoa asked, confused. Raven tilted her head to one side, "The headmaster described you all well." She pointed to a brunette in a short yellow dress,"That must be Selphie Tilmitt." Selphie hopped up and down,"Correct! Booyaka!" Raven pointed to a tall brown-haired male,"He must be Squall Leonhart." Squall raised an eyebrow, "Whatever." Finally, Raven pointed to the blonde male and female hanging huge lanterns," Zell Dincht and Qustis Trepe, I guess....." They nodded,"Bingo."  
  
Raven grinned,"Im Raven Mistaz. My weapon is the Blaster Edge, and I specialize in magic and witchcraft." "Me too!" Rinoa said. "Headmaster Cid said you volunteered to be my guides." Selphie nodded,"Yup!" "Oh, where are the dorms? I need to drop off my books, and then I'll help decorate." Raven asked,"This garden isn't as small...." Selphie laughed,"Ha, when I transferred here from Trabia, I couldn't find the elevator! I'll show you." As Selphie escorted Raven to the dorms, Squall turned around,"Oh, no....another Rinoa!" Zell and Qusitis snickered,"Another Sorceress fight!" Zell added. "Very funny....hahaha." Rinoa said, casting Blizzard on both of them,"Oh, is it winter outside, oops, let me warm you up!" She casted Fire on them."Okay, Okay, we're sorry!" They cried in unison. "Good. Raven seems like a nice person." "Yeah, nice in a wierd way." Squall mumbled. "How do YOU know? You didn't even pay attention! All you did,Mr.Anti-social, is say, as usual, Whatever............" Rinoa said, disgusted,"You're always judging people!" She added. About two minutes later, Selphie and Raven arrived,"Guess what, Rinoa?!" Selphie asked. She didn't wait for Rinoa to reply,"Raven's dorm is next to yours!" Rinoa smiled,"Cool. Lets get going, they will be back from the SeeD mission in an hour! Oh, Raven, are you a SeeD yet?" Raven nodded,"Yes." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Raven slowly walked to her dorm to change into her SeeD uniform. On her way, Selphie caught up with her,"Hurry up!" Selphie said excitedly,"I have to guide some new SeeDs." Raven laughed,"I'm new! I started here today, well five hours ago!" Selphie hopped up and down.Raven walked out of her dorm,"You're SeeD uniforms are much different...." Raven said, eyeing the black SeeD uniform with gold trim. Her badges were sewn in the left cornet of her top."Our skirts had pleats...." She said, looking at her straight, smooth skirt. "Okay, lets go!" Raven and Selphie hurried to the Quad. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When they arrived, Matron hurried up to them. "Oh, Selphie, there you are!" Matron exclaimed,"Oh, you must be Raven!" Matron smiled,"Im Matron Kramer. Im the Headmistress of Balamb Garden." She thought,"You're from Esper,right?" Raven nodded,"Yes." Matron smiled,"You need to welcome the new SeeDs, Selphie." Selphie left to welcome the crowd. "So, Raven, what do you think of Balamb Garden?" Raven laughed,"Its bigger than Esper." Matron grinned,"Yes. Esper was small.....You know, when I was your age, I went to Esper." "Really?" Raven asked. "Mhm. My favorite Instructor was Instructor Milly....Is she still there?" Matron asked. "Nope. I don't recall her....." Raven said, puzzled. "Raven, come here!" Rinoa called. "Hold on!" Raven called back,"It was fun talking, Mrs.Kramer." Raven said, politely. "Call me Matron." Matron said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Raven caught up with Rinoa. "What?" Raven asked. "Do you want me to introduce you to everyone?" Rinoa asked,"You seem to not no anyone." Raven laughed,"I've been here for six hours, tops!" BAM! "What was that?" Raven asked. "Come on!" Rinoa pulled Raven to the Dorms. "Get changed, oh, and bring your weapon!"  
  
Raven quickly got dressed and met Rinoa outside. "Okay." Rinoa said quickly. "Rinoa....come in Rinoa!" Rinoa pulled a radio off the back of her coat,"Yes." A different voice came on,"Adel!" Rinoa looked at Raven,"We're dealing with a sorceress beyond our control! We've paired up into pairs. Me and You, Zell and Squall, and Selphie and Qustis. Everyone at the party is unaware. Cid told us to just get rid of it, before Everyone panics." Rinoa sighed,"Okay, she's heading for the Library!" They hurried to the library, and saw a, well, Its not a woman, or a monster, so we'll call it a "Thing". Anyway,there was a "Thing" going in the Library. Squall and Selphie ran up. "Where's Zell and Quistis?" Squall and Selphie called in unison,"They'll be here later." Adel turned around,"Kurse you SeeDs!" Selphie burst out laughing,"You're using 'K' instead of 'C' like Ultamecia!" Adel smiled,"Poor child. I am Adel and Ultamecia. We have junktioned to bekome Admecia!" Admecia's inner body argued,"You idoit! Its Ultadel! Ultamecia is greater so she must come first!" 


	2. Petty Quarrels

First off, I do NOT own FF8, or its characters!!! I own some, but I won't list 'em again! I will do more narrarating this time, I got some tips. Remeber, Im new, don't turn into Selphie and shoot me with a rocket launcher! *Selphie runs up with a rocket launcher* Gotta go, byeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Petty Quarrels? "Adel is GREATER!" Adel shouted. "No, ULTAMECIA!" shouted a voice. Adel was agrivated, "Arg. Adel is THE supreme ruler!" Ultamecia came from Adel's body,"Ultamecia is GREATER!!!!!!!!!" With Ultamecia and Adel arguing, Zell and Quistis arrived. Now, after ten more minutes of listening to the "NO ADEL!" and "NO ULTAMECIA!" the gang magically had those little anime sweatdrops on their heads. Yeah, yeah, I know, but THEY DID! Squall couldn't stand it any longer! "JUST SHUT UPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed,"Now, lets just get along and be friends....." He changed into a little girl voice,"Okay?" Zell freaked,"Squall! I've never seen you like this before.......Like,Oh my god!!!!! Call Dr.Kadowaki!!!!!!" Rinoa smacked him on the back of the head,"Don't be a hippie, and, GET A BRAIN!!!!!!" Selphie liked that statement,"Go Rinoa, its your birthday..." Raven sighed,"Lets just go." Admecia,Ultadel, whatever looked at her, and casted triple flare. Rinoa and Squall joined her, forming a party. Raven's Hit Points, or HP, dropped from 9,999 to 6,001. Rinoa casted triple Aura on the party, and that was like, uh, a baaaaad thing, cause Admecia, Ultadel, was in BIG trouble....Squall performed Renzokuken (ren-zo-cut-ken I guess) followed by Lionheart. Now, it was Raven's turn. What is her limit break? Its called, Magical Slot. Now, Magical slot allows you to mix 3 different spells, and create 100 of them, TO THE WHOLE PARTY! Raven mixed, ouch, Ultima, Demi, and Flare to create...Ularemi (Ul-air- emee.) Raven casted Ularemi on Admecia, Ultadel, and inflicted 10,000 damage! "Woo-hoo!" Called a voice from the back. Rinoa used Angelwing, and Squall switched for Selphie. It was Ultadel's turn, Bu-Bu-Bum! She used an attack called,Quarrel on Selphie. Selphie turned to Raven and started Aguing! Rinoa, Raven, Zell, Squall, and Quistis started laughing, really hard. Selphie started talking about how Raven needed to polish her Blaster Edge, she was kinda like under a Berserk spell.  
  
Raven quickly used Esuna, and looked at Ultadel. "Is that the best you got? I can't believe you! First, you are arguing over names, then you use a pitiful Flare, now this! Yeesh! I'd have a better challenge with a Grat or a Bitebug!" Raven sighed,"And you call yourself a sorceress?" Selphie walked behind Ultadel. She noticed gears spinning on the outside of her back. Very slowly, and carefully, she climbed up its back and knocked on her head! "Woo-hoo! Anyone home?" She called. Everyone burst out laughing. Rajin opened the hatch, Admecia's head. "You caught us, ya know?" Seifer poked out his head,"Geez, messenger chick, why did you RUIN IT?" Fujin popped out, too,"RAGE!" Selphie laughed,"Booyaka! Geez, Seifer, those gears made it look REAL realistic!" Seifer flushed pink,"You @#$%!*!" Selphie smiled,"Thats the name, don't wear it out! Oh, wanna join the Garden Festival Comittee?"  
  
Hehehe....It was Humurous, no? It stunk, Yeah........Please Review, and Shhhh...I'm hiding under Quisty's desk from Selphie..............*Sees Selphie walk in* shhhh...Im hoping the next chapter will be better.... 


	3. Something Strange

I still don't own Final Fantasy, or it's characters, DANG! I don;t own McDonalds either..... Anyway, I hope you like this one, It gets a little jucier......Hmmm...or the plot thickens? Ahh...whatever, oops, I stole Squall's line! *Squall runs in room* YOU STOLE MY LINE YOU @#%$!!!!!!!!!! "AAAAHHHH! I gotta go! Oh, pleaaasssseee R+R!"  
  
Weird encounter in Balamb..... Raven, Rinoa, Squall, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis were shopping in Balamb. Why? Because only twenty days 'till Christmas! Woo-hoo!!! (Oops, Selphie's line, aaaaaahhh!) Anyway, they decided to split up and shop, then meet at the square at 11:00 sharp, oh, a.m.. Lets see what Miss Tilmitt's buying, shall we? Well, tough cookies, we are! Selphie walked into an antique shop called,"Shelly's attic." Selphie walked to the end to the jewelry. She was going to buy Raven a ring she decided. She looked at Garnet, Ruby, Agate, Amethyst, Turquise, Topaz, Citrine, Sapphire, Opal, diamond, pink ice, onyx, and jade rings. She looked at each one carefully, and narrowed it down to a turquise,amethyst, topaz, and garnet ring. Then, she looked at prices. The garnet ring was 1,000,000,000 gil, "Well, forget that!" She thought. The Topaz was 50,000 gil. "Maybe." The amethyst was 40,000 gil. "Lets drop out the topaz." And finally, she looked at the Turquoise. It was 40,000 gil, too. Then she had a flash back ~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~ "Hey, Raven! Watcha want for Christmas?" Selphie asked, running to catch up with her, clenching her books tight to her chest. "I don't know, I'm not good at this stuff...." She replied. Selphie thought, "What about jewelry?" Raven nodded,"Yeah! I looooovvvvve Jewelry! I used to wear 2 rings on each finger, 3 necklaces, 2 anklets, and 3 toerings on each toe!" Selphie smiled," I used to, too. Whats your favorite stone?" Raven answered quickly,"Even though my birthstone's Topaz, I love Turquoise!" Selphie Hopped up and down,"Cool! Thanks!" ~~~~~End of flashblack~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Selphie asked the woman if she could take the Turquoise ring out. The woman nodded, and Selphie payed.  
  
Lets go to Squall. Mr. Anti-social might be interesting, or maybe not.......Squall walked in a witchcraft & Spell shop. He was looking for something for Rinoa. He looked at books, ingredients, and such. He walked up to the shopkeeper,"Umm...could you help me find a gift?" The woman stopped,"For? Descibe them and their, intrests please?" Squall thought,"It's for a friend named Rinoa. She's about five foot six, umm.. raven black hair, likes magic, spells, she's a half sorceress...." The woman nodded and pulled out a black, leather covered book, then a purple one. She handed them to Squall. Then she pulled out jars of pixie powder, Anacondaur poison, Behemoth horn, Chocobo feathers, and Owl's tears. Squall followed her to the counter, and she rang it all up. "5,000 gil, please." Squall paid, and left joyfully.  
  
Next is Zell. He walked in a junk shop, looking for Squall's present. He looked at the new gunblade model; Lionheart's pain. He looked at the tag, 200,000,000 gil. "Hehe...all that Mc Donalds work paid off!" He smiled, and bought it.  
  
Rinoa is next! She was looking for Selphie's present. She walked in a store called: Stuffed Animals co. She looked at a bunch of stuffed animals, and picked out Selphie a chocobo, puppy, kitten, smileyface pillow, flower with a smiley face, moon, sun, and a cloud. And what do ya know? It was only 3,000 gil!  
  
Next is Quistis. She was buying something for Zell. She went into a wierd, hotdog shaped store called: Hotdog lovers. She walked past each item carefully. She finally picked out a hotdog machine, and a hotdog hat.  
  
Finally, Raven. Her target: Quistis. She had just recently bought everyone's, but Quistis was haaaaaaard! She looked through all kinds of things, clothes, jewelry, whips, etc. She finally found it! And of all the places, she found it in the clearance section. It was a beautiful beige winter coat. It had opal buttons on one side, and perfectly chiseled holes on the other. It had a brown fur trim around the neck, and at the bottom was more fur. It came with beautiful leather gloves with beads going in a "Zig-Zag" pattern on the top of them.  
  
As Selphie approached the square, the ground shook. She fell and scraped her chin on the gravel. She pulled herself up, and blood dripped on the gravel. She took dug in the little pouch attached to her pant leg, and pulled our some bandages to put over it. She sat on the bench to wait, and then the gravel under the bench started to melt, pulling the bench in! She quickly hopped from the bench, and SMACK! Into a tree. "Whats going on?" She thought, as she wiped her tears from pain off her cheek.  
  
Squall had to use the restroom. Since his buddy, Zell's, mom lives in Balamb, he decided he'll go there.He approached the door, and one of his belts snapped. He scowled and picked it up and stuffed it in his bag. He walked in the door,"Hey, Mrs.Dincht!" Squall called,"Whazzup?" She walked from the small Living Room,"Oh, Squall, what a surprise! What brings you to Balamb? No, lemme guess, Chrismas Shopping?" He nodded,"Whatever, I got to use the bathroom, can I?" She nodded,"Yeah." Squall hurried to the bathroom, and when he shut the door, the water started running, lights flickered, and the toilet kept flushing! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squall ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Now, Zell decided to grab a Hotdog, or a few. He stopped and ordered 6 chili dogs with onions, mustard, ketchup, mayo, relish, jalapenos, anchovies, pistachios, sour kraut, banana slices, pumkin seeds, orange wedges, cheese, and liverwurst. "Ooooh, baby, YUM, YUM!" Zell took a bite, "Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!" He was on his third, when he unwrapped it, it exploded! "What the @$#(^!%^#!???????" He shouted. He hurried to the meet spot, after wolfing down the remaining hotdogs. As he turned a corner, he fell in a dddeeeeeeeeeppppp hole.  
  
Rinoa walked down passed the hotel on the coast, and a large wave hit her! "What was that about?" She said as she stood up from the surprise. She looked around, nothing was wet, not even the stuffed animals for Selphie, only was she wet. As she wrang her hair out, she walked farther, when a heavenly body startled her. The body was a woman with slivery hair, and pale skin. She was wearing a simple white gown, and was in her earlt twenties. She waved and dissapeared.  
  
Quistis was passing the trainstation, when a black cat came up and clawed her, ripping her skirt and coat, slightly. She continued on, when the walked smack-dab into a wall. "Where the heck did that wall come from?" She asked herself.  
  
Raven walked out of the store, feeling happy with finding a present. As she walked, a girl with blonde hair, and blue streaks came up and slapped her. "Sable!" She shrieked,"Why are you here, you.....you...Demon!" The girl, known as Sable to Raven, laughed,"Ha. You mere witch, are you so stupid here, yet clever in Esper?" The girl, err...Sable said. Raven looked at here,"Get out of here, or you'll wish you never see me again, EVER!" Raven threatened. She continued on, and encountered a crying little girl. Raven knelt down to her,"Whats wrong?" She asked, kindly. The girl looked up, purple outlined her eyes,"Nothing!" The girl casted triple Ultima, and left.  
  
As everyone arrived, they explained what happened. Quistis thought,"Thats wierd. I wonder who's doing all this..........." Raven nodded,"Its wierd, I agree. This happened at....." "Happened where?" Rinoa pushed Raven to finish the sentence. "Nowhere!" Raven shook her head, letting her silky brown hair fly in her face. "C'mon, where?" Zell asked, once more. "Nowhere. Lets not let it ruin our Christmas!" Raven said....and they continued on.  
  
What did You think? I guess Its turning into Humor and Mystery, huh? Well, I Escaped frpm Squall! Yippie! Oh, pppplllleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee Review, or, or.....or I'll sick Angelo on you! Oh, the annoying teaser of the chapter! What is Raven talking about, It happened before? Will Christmas be ruined? Who is Sable? Heheheheheheheheheheheheehe! Selphie:Join the Garden Festival Comitee and find out! No, you don't gotta join! 


	4. Chrismaspart one

Hahahahahahahaha! I made it Christmas this time!!!!! I STILL don't own FF8! @#$*@^1~! This one's long! Oh well......this one's gonna be better! This is gonna get ggggggggoooooooooooooodddddddddddd! Remember, its me first try, so don't throw the cafeteria's hotdogs at me! *Hotdog hits Raven* WHO THREW THAT!?!?!?!?!?!? *The crowd pushes Zell out* Aha! I gotta go take Zell to disimplary comittee, bye!  
  
Christmas! Raven walked down the cold hall. She clenched her coat tighter as she reached her dorm. She took the cold combination lock in her hand and put in the numbers 18, 36,18,05, and 11. The door flew open. She flipped on the lights and pulled out everyone's present. She quickly wrapped them, and labeled them, and shoved them into a big bag. They had drawn names out of a hat, and Rinoa's won, so, Christmas was a Rinoa's Dorm. Raven knocked on the door, and Rinoa answered it,"Oh, Raven! You're fourty-five minutes early!" She said, wiping the flour that was on her hands on her apron. Raven smiled,"I was coming to help you cook!" Rinoa grinned,"Thanks!"  
  
Raven pulled the presents out of her bag and put them under the tree. She quickly ran to the kitchen. "Okay, first, wash your hands." Rinoa said, rolling out sugar cookie dough. Raven quickly did as she was told, and pulled her hair back in a clip, then did Rinoa's. "Now, roll out this, and then put flour all over it with your hands." Rinoa said, handing Raven a big ball of sugar cookie dough. "Now, I'll take the first batch out of the oven." She said, pulling out a cookie sheet with stars, trees, candy canes, angels, and snow man sugar cookies on it,"There are more cookie cutters you can use, too!" Rinoa said, sliding the cookies off onto the other side on the 'angle shaped' counter. Raven rolled her hands in flour and frosted it in flour. She selected some cookie cutters, and put them on a cookie sheet. She put it in the oven for fifteen minutes. Rinoa handed her a spatula," Here frost these cookies." She handed her a can of white Cream Cheese frosting. Raven frosted them carefully and she put those little different colored chocolate balls on the trees, eyes and mouth on angels (licorishe for hair), red sprinkles for candycanes, yellow star shaped sprinkles for stars, and eyes and mouth for snomen (oreos for hats). Rinoa looked at them, "Those are cute!" She eclaimed. Raven smiled,"Thanks!" After the cookies were done, they started making Spagetti and salad. While Raven was slicing tomatoes she said,"Rinoa, who's coming?" Rinoa thought for a moment,"Ummm........Selphie, Squall, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Xu, Nida, Marnie (Library Girl, I named her...), Matron, and Cid." Raven opened her eyes wide,"No wonder you got a HUGE dorm!" She said, looking at the almost 30-feet-long living room,"Who is Seifer, Nida, Xu, Marnie, and Irvine?" She asked. Rinoa laughed,"Oh, I forgot, you don't know them! Well. Seifer is a old Balamb Garden Student, until he became the sorceress's knight. Nida is one of Squall's friends. Xu is an elite SeeD commander, She is pretty funny, you'll like her. Marnie is Zell's girlfriend, she's a bookworm. And Irvine is a sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." She drained the spagetti noodles,"They'll be here any minute, n-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
Raven hurried to answer it, and found a Selphie in a beautiful red velvet dress. She was pulling a cart with presents. "Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy!" She said as she walked in,"Do you want me to put the presents under the tree?" She asked. "Sure!" Came Rinoa's faint voice from the kitchen. There was another knock on the door. Raven opened it to see Zell and a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail. Zell was wearing his SeeD uniform, and the girl was wearing a red turtleneck and a black mini skirt. The girl took off her backpack and piled the presents in it under the tree. Raven lit a fire in the fire place, and Rinoa ran upstairs to change. Rinoa came down wearing a green silk dress and an amethyst necklace. The griever ring Squall gave her was on her index finger. There was another knock, Raven, annoyed, answered it. A voice behind presents said,"Take some of these!" Raven took some and found a Squall in a green turtleneck and jeans. Raven layed the presents under the tree, and heard another knock. She ran to the door to find a girl with brown shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a blue turtleneck, and a velvet mini skirt. She pulled a cart, simmiler to Selphie's, with presents. She held out a hand,"Hi, Im Xu! You must be....Raven?" Raven shook her head and nodded,"Yes." As Xu was stacking presents under the tree, Raven heared a "Yee-haw!" Outside.  
  
She opened the door to find a male, or maybe a female, with long orange hair outside. He/She was wearing a black suit and a cowboy hat. They also had presents under their arms,"Hey, Im Irvine." "Uh, pleasure." She said, disliking this person.  
  
Another knock came at the door. She opened it to find Matron in a long Black Velvet dress, and Cid in a black turtle neck and green pants. Matron had a bag full of presents in her left hand. She stood in the doorway, waiting, and saw Quistis, and a male with blonde hair holding presents. Quistis was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, and a long black skirt. The male was wearing a gray longsleeved shirt, and black pants. Quistis smiled,"I like your outfit, Raven." Raven looked down at her red turtleneck with snowflakes bordering the bottom, and her black jeans with green glitter,"Thanks." She replied. Quistis looked at the male,"This is Seifer." Seifer frouned more,"Great, another Rinoa freak." Raven clenched her fists,"Shut up! Listen to me, you don't want to mess with me!" Seifer laughed,"Ha. Me? Afraid of a mousy sorceress?" Quistis grabbed his arm,"She is tough. Please, don't ruin everyone's Christmas!" A male with black hair came running down the hall with a bag of presents,"Ahhhh! I'm lateeeeeeeee!" He called, pulling on the neck of his green turtleneck. Raven shut the door after he came in. 


	5. Christmaspart 2!

How'd ya like the last chapter? Hmmmmmmm.? Please R+R! Remember, I STILL DON'T OWN FF8!!!!!!! Good Grief, its taking forever! Now, boys & girls, Its my first try, so don't turn me into the disimplary commitee, okay? *Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin walk up* Yikes! Bye, oh, pleeeaaaaaaaassssseeeee R+R! Christmas-part 2 Raven walked into the kitchen to help Rinoa set the table. As Raven was putting down green and red silk napkins, there was a laughter in the Living Room. Raven wasn't sure if she wanted to feel 'Welcome', because she didn't know half the people...."Well..." She decided,"I guess I'll try!" She quickly finished putting the food on the table, when Rinoa said,"Raven, tell everyone dinner is ready." Raven slowly walked into the living room, she swallowed. Not a single soul noticed her, except, Seifer. Seifer started,"Well, if it isn't the mousy sorceress!" Quistis reached over and smacked him on the back of the head." Stop it!" Raven straightened her back,"Umm...Its time for dinner." Everyone nodded, and Matron added,"Thank you."  
  
Each person sat at the long brown table. At one end, Selphie sat, followed by Squall, Zell, Marnie, Cid, Matron, Raven, Xu, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Nida, then Irvine.  
  
Selphie took a bite of her spagetti, then jumped up,"Oh, I forgot! I'll be right back!" She sped off into the living room. She came back with some Macaroni Salad. "Hehe. I forgot it!" After dinner, Rinoa picked up the remaining plates that held Sugar Cookies off the coffee table. Selphie walked to the tree and pulled out all the presents, and passed them out. After everyone got finished unwrapping, they sat around the fireplace, it was getting cold. Matron crossed her arms, to try to keep warm. Quistis scooted closer to Seifer, shivering hard. Zell wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to find warmth. He started rocking back and forth.....Thinking of a chocobo he had as a child. Then, he remembered the day his father left for a war. He thought about his chocobo again, then, passed out. Irvine jumped up off the couch,"What happened to Zell, Selphie?" There was no reply. He turned to face her, finding her 'asleep.' Squall emerged from the kitchen,"Uhh....Something happened to Rinoa, I think she passed out." Then, Squall noticed Nida on the floor, 'asleep'. Squall's eyes drew heavy. He thought about Rinoa, but, then about the time she was in coma. Squall's eyes were extremely heavy, then, he collapsed on Seifer. Quistis jumped up,"Whats going on Seifer?" Seifer shook his head,"I don't know!" He pushed Squall off him. Quistis started thinking of Seifer, when he was poisoned with thoughts from the sorceress's. Her eyes got heavy, then she fell in a deep slumber.  
  
Hehehehehe... Whatcha think? Well, Im not about to tell you whats about to happen! *Selphie appears* "I'll tell them! See its all Because o-" Raven puts her hand over Selphie mouth, NOTHING! Bye! 


	6. The lady mahaylith

STILL DON'T OWN FF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do own Sable, Raven, Esper, and Mahaylith. The Lady Mahaylith Squall hopped off the train,"Okay, who was talking about pizza and stuff?" Irvine raised his hand,"Heh, heh, guilty." Nida started to whistle. Quistis grabbed Seifer's arm,"The rest was a fight with Sable!" Squall nodded,"Whatever.....lets go." They walked, and walked, and walked, and walked AND walked, until they shouted,"RAVEN! Where is it?" Raven approached a maple door,"Hehe, here!" She took hold of the vine growing on it, and closed her eyes,"Lumbardia Molasenta." The door slowly opened. Inside was a large red rug, with purple trim. There were tall stairs, and two lit pedastools. Raven held her necklace containing purple, glowy liquid. She carefully approached the pedastools, and poured a small amount into each one. The ceiling turned a bluish black, and the floor changed purple. The cherry-wood double doors opened, revealing a beautiful woman. Her hair was brown and pulled up in a clip. She was wearing a pink tanktop, the collar and straps lined with yellow. Finally, a beautiful white skirt, with feathers layering the bottom and the slit cut on the side. She slowly approached them,"Raven. SeeD." She stopped infront of them, and followed them in a row, "Why do you seek my help?" Raven stepped forward,"My Lady, I would like power granted to us, to defeat Sorceress Sable." Mahaylith nodded,"Yes, I see. First, your friends shall prove thou are worthy, pure of heart, and have strength." She smiled and looked upon them,"You shall she Orelle, for I cannot help." She smiled,"She is not too far away, just in the ice temple...umm...about a mile." They hurried across the plain, until they came to a hault. Selphie started to shiver,"C......Cold!" Quistis pointed to a small temple, frosted with ice,"I take it that is it." Raven walked to the door, and put her ear on the door,"Ahh...Its a walakana." Zell looked extremely confused,"A wakawhata?" "A walakana, its a door sealed with magic."Quistis said,"Only a pure heart may open it, and enter it, with a password." Squall kicked the snow,"Oh well, I know I do not have a pure heart..." He looked at Seifer,"Hehe...definately not Seifer." Seifer clenched his fist,"What was that mister darkness?" Squall turned away,"........Never Mind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie walked to the door,"Booyaka!" The door didn't move,"Oh well........" She said dissapointed. Raven stuck her hand on her shoulder,"You just have the wrong password." She whispered something into Selphie's ear. Selphie jumped up, ran to the door,"simplet." The door opened, and she ran in,"Woo-hoo! I did it!" Quistis, Rinoa, Raven, (Surprisingly) Squall, and Nida were allowed in, leaving the rest outside. As they entered, Selphie slipped on the ice, crashing into Quistis, simply bringing them to the floor. "Ouch!!" Cried Selphie,"Ahhhhhh! The ice is making my pants wet!" She jumped up. Squall approached a pedastool in the center of the room, "Whats this glowy thingy for?" Raven approached it,"Touch it." As Squall touched it, a door opened in the temple. A woman walked out from the door. 


End file.
